


Once Upon a Caribbean

by GoatSenpai



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatSenpai/pseuds/GoatSenpai
Summary: He fell in love with a merman with warm brown eyes. He fell in love with a merman with long black hair that was longer than he was tall. He fell in love with a merman with soft pouty pink lips and little fangs that poked out when he smiled. He fell in love with a merman who had such fire to his voice when he spoke of anything he cared passionately about.He fell in love.And that was his greatest weakness.





	1. The Prologue of the Beginning: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> *start listening to pirate's of the Caribbean music here"

“What are you again?”

“I told you, bimbo, I’m a merman!”

“More like merboy,”

“You’re a boy too!”

“Well- I’ve had my first kiss!” It was a lie. He just wanted to seem manlier than the merboy in front of him in the clear blue water. 

“You’re a liar, Tommy, and you know it!”

“Hey-!” And lips were on his for a split second. He felt energy course through his veins and his heart speed up like a rapid fire. Fire coursing through his veins and making him feel warmth all over and a pleasant flame bloomed in his chest. Most of that fire coursed through his veins to his cheeks, making them redder than the coat he wore so elegantly that had a golden trim, intricate and well designed, worthy of a captain of the mightiest of ships.

“There, now we’re equally manly,” The merboy said shyly with a little huff that blew some of the strands of long black hair that had dried as half of his body was out of the water from his face. The boy looked over the merboy’s face for a second, eyes scanning. Soft red cheeks and nose, brown eyes like he’d never seen before, breathtaking and warm but with such a fire within, soft pouty pink lips, and freckles that he could admire for hours. This was his crush, had been for the year they’d known each other. He challenged him in every way and they were both addicted to that. To the rush. 

“...I’m still manlier,”

“You’re impossible,”

“Debatable,”

“Not even a little,”

“Whatever,”


	2. The Prologue of the Beginning: Part 2

       He was manlier now. But he couldn’t say if he was manlier than the merman. Hadn’t seen him since he was 15 and he left. Why did he leave? He left because he was selfish and a fool and didn’t understand that the best crew member he could’ve ever had had been by his side since he was 12. Someone loyal who gave him advice and always told him when he was wrong about something. His crew now, for the most part, listened to him and whatever he said. They hardly challenged him. It wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted the merman back to challenge his every word and laugh with him. Leaving was wrong. He looked out over the blue ocean with white reflections of the brilliant sun that burned through his clothes and at his skin, it was a familiar warmth by now, but it was on the surface. He’d been ice on the inside for years now. Unable to be melted. A ruthless pirate captain who made sure people knew his name by heart. By heart and by soul.

 

       Especially knew how he looked. Ladies loved the looks, men feared them. Warm brown skin riddled in scars sporadically, black curly hair moved with each step he took, with each slice of his sword, each trigger pull, and each hit or kick. Brown eyes colder than ice, cold enough to seem red to those who saw those eyes as their last. And a smirk deadlier than any of his attacks, evil and malicious. A terrifying chuckle as his victims begged for mercy, he did love to hear people beg.

 

       “Captain Jefferson?” A crew member asked from behind him. Thomas turned around and looked at her. Peggy Schuyler. Loyal to a T and wasn’t afraid to share her ideas, but hardly challenged Thomas. Some of the men were skeptical about having a woman on the ship, but Thomas put all of that down quick. All of his female crew members were just as valuable as the male ones.

 

       “Yes, Peggy?”

 

       “We’re near an island with a notorious cave system, are you interested?”

 

       “What’s it notorious for?”

 

       “Treasure that any person could be content with,”

 

       “And?”

 

       “No one leaves the cave with any riches, only loss,”

 

       “Set the sails then, let’s get some loot, we’ll leave with gold not loss,” Thomas said casually and walked towards the steps that led up to the steering wheel. Each step calculated and powerful, enough to send shivers down any crew member who didn’t know him well enough to not fear them. Thomas jogged up the steps and looked at the map set out on a cargo box, then began heading for the island.


	3. The Prologue of the Beginning: Part 3

       “Alexander, a ship makes sail for here!” One of the other merfolk looked at Alexander with a distressed face. Alexander furrowed his eyebrows with a frown.

 

       “Hide the gold, get the others ready for a fight, get to positions,” Alexander called out and other merfolk began doing as told. Alexander swam to the shore and transformed his tail and other merman features away so he looked entirely human, even his typically long hair that exceeded the length of his tail, shortened to shoulder length. Alexander put on cut up and dirty clothes and smeared dirt on his clothes and skin, then used berries to mimic blood and laid down near the entrance so the pirates would think he’s an injured fellow pirate.

 

       The other merfolk got into hiding positions behind rocks and in the river heading into the cave. Most of them had spears, some had crossbows and daggers, all weapons they’d stolen from dead pirates’ bodies.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


       The crew took lifeboats into the cave, some trusted crew members stayed aboard the ship to look over it. Thomas’ eyes scanned the cave. He saw a body on the shore next to the river and frowned.

 

       “Get me to shore,” He murmured to Peggy. Peggy nodded and got the ship onto shore and Thomas got out. He went over to the body and gently turned it over. He froze for a moment, an all too familiar face that he couldn’t name. Familiar light freckles, familiar beauty marks. One under the left eye, one on the right side of the nose, two on the right cheek, and two above the right brow. Too familiar to ignore. Thomas cupped the pirate’s cheek and smoothed his thumb over the pirate’s cheekbone, felt familiar to do, at the dirt and blood, wiping it away,

 

       Alexander stopped breathing the whole time. He didn’t expect to feel an admiring gaze from the pirate who’d entered his cave, his hope, let alone feel like he knew the pirate. That was not how he expected to feel but he couldn’t let that thwart their attack.

 

       Thomas parted his lips and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and wiped some more blood away, then put his thumb in his mouth. Berries. Fuck.

 

       “Prepa-” Thomas began but was cut off by the pirate knocking him onto his back and he felt an impact to his cheek. A ring cut his cheek during the punch and Thomas hissed just a little. He focused on the pirate on him who was drawing his fist back for another punch. The ring was familiar, something that elicited old memories of a young merboy. Thomas rolled them before he landed the next punch and pinned his wrists down with a hand and put a dagger to the pirate’s neck with his free hand. He looked around him and saw his crew fighting mermaids and arrows flying. He looked back down at the pirate beneath him who was squirming and very obviously unhappy. “Where’d you get that ring?” Thomas growled and set the dagger down and pulled it off the man’s finger, then examined it in his hand.

 

       “That’s not fucking yours, nasty pirate,” Alexander growled and extended his claws and scratched the captain’s hand and freed his hands then pushed him onto his back and took the ring and dagger and the captain pushed Alexander off of him and Alexander rolled away and got to his feet as did the captain. Alexander panted just a little and narrowed his eyes angrily at the captain and put on the ring. “It’s mine, that’s all you need to know,” Alexander charged forward.

 

       Thomas immediately noticed how off the footwork of the pirate was. Definitely not perfect, and it felt foreign as if this wasn’t what the pirate used to get around on often. Thomas prepared for the pirate to slice him, but he slid beneath Thomas and yanked his coat so Thomas fell forward, but Thomas got up quick and slice the pirate’s side. He heard that familiar shout of pain he’d heard a thousand times before, but he didn’t smirk and it felt like he’d committed some grave crime. He’d never felt that before. He felt such….guilt. The pirate stumbled back a bit with his hand on his side, panting. 

 

       “What’s your name?” Thomas pointed his gun at the pirate and furrowed his brows.

 

       “Suck my dick,” Alexander snarled and ran forward and ran past the captain towards one of his men who seemed to be in more trouble than he was. Alexander punched the pirate and stabbed him, then kicked the body off the dagger.

 

       Thomas looked around and saw that his men were injured and so were the pirate’s. The fight wouldn’t end well if it continued. He raised his gun up and fired.

 

         “Retreat!” He yelled and Thomas’ men ran to the lifeboats and he got on his and they began to leave the cave.

 

         Alexander’s men stopped fighting when they began retreating. Alexander threw the dagger onto the captain’s lifeboat and sat down on the ground with a weak little hardly audible sound of pain. A whimper. He kept his hand over the wound and panted while watching them leave. Alexander made eye contact with the captain and the captain held his chin up high and held up the ring. Alexander’s expression fell.

 

         “W-When did he- Hey-!!” He scrambled to his feet then fell onto his hands and knees, too wounded to continue. Alexander watched in loss. That was  _ his _ , and it was stolen from him. Tommy had given that to him as a parting gift and he’d worn it for years. Alexander rose his fists up and slammed them onto the ground, creating a mini crater while he let out a yell of such anger. He knew his limits and that he couldn’t go after that captain even though he wanted to so badly.

 

        Thomas listened to the yells of the angry pirate and looked over the ring. He felt...bad. Thomas furrowed his eyebrows and eyed the ring. The initials T.J. were carved into it. No doubt, it was the ring he’d given his Alexander. How the pirate got it was beyond him. Alexander promised to wear it every single day until he died. Thomas closed his fist tight and closed his eyes. If Alexander wasn’t the one wearing it, then he had to be…. Thomas took in a deep breath and opened his eyes, he returned to his usual cold stature. He had a reputation to uphold, he could mourn later.

 

       Alexander watched the ship helplessly. For the second time in his life, Alexander Hamilton was helpless.


	4. The Beginning

       Thomas reached the hidden beach he visited often and padded onto the dock and sat down at the edge. He saw something green shifting in the water and furrowed his eyebrows. It was something he felt...drawn too. Thomas saw skin and immediately thought someone was in trouble so he took off his shoes and jumped into the water and froze in the water when he saw what it was. It looked just as shocked as him. Thomas reached out slowly and twirled a long black lock of hair around his finger curiously and looked at the big brown eyes of the creature. The creature looked at Thomas and noticed something, then took his hand and swam to the surface of the ocean and pulled Thomas to the surface, then set him on the dock.

 

       “You’ll drown, idiot,” The creature hissed scoldingly. Thomas sat up and looked at the creature. Half boy half fish.

 

       “What are you?”

 

       “I’m a merman,” The merman crossed his arms and set them on the dock, then set his chin on his arms, moving his tail in the water while doing so. Thomas tilted his head.

 

       “What’s your name?”

 

       “Curious one, aren’t you,” He huffed a laugh. “My name’s Alexander, what’s yours?” Alexander had hair tucked behind his ear while looking up at Thomas. Thomas had his breath taken away by just...the beauty of Alexander. Smooth tan skin, pale freckles dotting his cheeks from being out in the sun, a beauty mark beneath his left eye, two on his right cheek, one on his nose, long black gorgeous hair that shined in the light of the sun, soft looking skin, with intricate, green, and lace-like designs between his fingers like webbing. Oh and the eyes. They got Thomas bad. Big and brown, warm and inviting, but with a fire within. Like whiskey in the sun.

 

       Alexander snapped in front of Thomas’ eyes to pull him out of his trance.

 

       “Oh- Um-” Thomas sputtered. Alexander snorted and propped his arm up and put his chin in his hand. 

 

       “You seem distracted,”

 

       “Nope, just thinking if I should give you my name or not, maybe you’ll use it against me,” Thomas huffed. Alexander rolled his eyes in pure disbelief. Thomas chuckled. “My name’s Thomas,”

 

       “Nice to meet you Thomas,” Alexander smiled in a friendly way with two little kanines peeking out. It was kind of cute. Why was this merman so interesting to Thomas? He couldn’t possibly think of why. It just...confused him a lot. Well...not interesting per se, but tantalizing. “Stop spacing out, it’s not very entertaining to wait for a response from a frozen boy,”

 

       “I’m not a boy, I’m-” His voice cracked and went up an octave, he cleared his throat and deepened his voice. “I’m a man,” Alexander snorted unattractively, which Thomas found impossibly cute, and burst out into laughter. Thomas huffed and narrowed his eyes at Alexander.

 

         “I'm not a big, I'm a man,” He mocked Thomas’ manly voice.

 

         “I'll kill you.”

 

         “Oh sweetheart, I'd like to see you try,” He smirked, few of his fangs pointing out in the process.


	5. All The Memories Like Fire.

## Chapter Five

### All The Memories Like Wildfire.

 

       Alexander smiled to himself and watched idly as his family laughed and enjoyed themselves. His mother, a lovely woman. Her name was Rachel, and if anything ever made him disrespect her, he’d probably off himself on the spot. Alexander saw her as a gift from the gods. She had always been good and kind. No matter how Alexander’s father treated her. She always made time for Alexander to make sure he was okay and was taken care of. His brother, James, had been one of her concerns, but he had long since run off. He was a warrior for their clan, of course.

 

       Alexander had always wanted to be a warrior. Warriors were brave and strong, he wanted nothing more than to be like that so he could protect his mother like he’d always promised he would. A bit of a foolish dream but he wouldn’t wish for much else.

 

       “Alexander, are you enjoying your food?” Rachel looked at him with a smile

 

       “Yes mama,” He nodded with a big grin, all toothy with his fangs poking out.

 

       “Good, my sweet boy,” She smiled and cupped his cheek for a moment, then got back to eating. Alexander finished his food and looked at her for a moment. Something flashed in his mind. Fire, so much fire. Bits of tanned skin began peeling off his mother’s hand while she peacefully ate, the sea turned red around them and suddenly all the water was draining and he found himself gasping air as the water was all gone. In a cage hanging over a cliff, watching his mother get burned alive. Screams scorched his throat and he saw his mother look at him for the last time, mouthing to him that she loved him, then he watched as her whole body disappeared in flame. Felt his heart shatter. Break. Resolve crumble. His world was taken from him right in front of his eyes for the first time. And he couldn’t do a thing about it.

 

* * *

 

 

       Alexander sat up with a gasp. He panted heavily with a hand over his heart. Alexander felt arms wrap around him from behind and he sobbed.

 

       “You’re safe, Xander, you’re safe, promise,” He heard a familiar voice in his ear. Alexander nodded while breathing heavily. Thomas. Yeah. Thomas would keep him safe. Alexander closed his eyes and fell limp into his hold and let himself relax more. Thomas watched him with furrowed eyebrows. He didn’t ask why Alexander had such awful nightmares, but he helped whenever he could. He’d meet Alexander at a sea cave on the shore and hold him while he slept, just to make sure he could get rest. They’d met 4 months ago. Already so close to each other. Thomas saw Alexander as the source of all of his joy, no matter how many times they teased and argued. There were times when Alexander was so soft and vulnerable with him, and it made Thomas feel good. Felt good to be trusted. He swayed them until Alexander was asleep again, then he fell back asleep himself.

 

* * *

 

 

       Alexander smiled to himself and watched idly as his family laughed and enjoyed themselves. His mother, a lovely woman. Her name was Rachel, and if anything ever made him disrespect her, he’d probably off himself on the spot. Alexander saw her as a gift from the gods. She had always been good and kind. No matter how Alexander’s father treated her. She always made time for Alexander to make sure he was okay and was taken care of. His brother, James, had been one of her concerns, but he had long since run off. He was a warrior for their clan, of course.

 

       Alexander had always wanted to be a warrior. Warriors were brave and strong, he wanted nothing more than to be like that so he could protect his mother like he’d always promised he would. A bit of a foolish dream but he wouldn’t wish for much else.

 

       “Alexander, are you enjoying your food?” Rachel looked at him with a smile

 

       “Yes mama,” He nodded with a big grin, all toothy with his fangs poking out.

 

       “Good, my sweet boy,” She smiled and cupped his cheek for a moment, then got back to eating. Alexander finished his food and looked at her for a moment. “So, since it’s your 9th birthday, what do you say we go out for a swim to those pretty rocks your like?” Rachel looked at Alexander with a smile.

 

         Alexander gasped and pat his tail with both hands excitedly. “I’d love to!!!”

 

        “Good,” She chuckled and finished her food. Rachel took Alexander’s hand and they both began swimming through the water with ease. The marks on Alexander’s skin - snaking on his back and around his arms and over his shoulder, snaking towards his sides, a warm earth green tone - were glowing brilliantly. Illuminating the rocks and surfaces they passed with an ambient light. They were glowing simply because he was _happy_. An influx of emotion was usually all it took to get them to glow. Of any emotion. The eyes displayed what emotion. Alexander’s were green at the moment, glowing and pretty. Green for joy. Green was always a wonderful color in Alexander’s mind. It was just relaxing to him. Green for joy.

 

       Green for joy.

 

       Green for joy.

 

       Green for joy.

 

       Green for joy. _Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy.Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy.Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy.Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy.Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy.Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy. Green for joy._

  
  
  
  
  
  


       Red for anger.

**Author's Note:**

> *end pirates of the Caribbean music here*


End file.
